Roles
by Ninja-edit
Summary: Ada empat orang dengan empat peran dalam hubungan ini. Slight Shounen-ai. RinHaru. RinTori. MakoHaru.


**Fandom:** Free! Iwatobi Swim Club

**Disclaimer:** Free! milik Koji Oji, Masahiro Yokotani, Hiroko Utsu, dan Kyoto Animation; Saya hanya memiliki cerita dalam fic ini

**Title:** Roles

**Author:** Ninja-edit

**Genre:** Romance/Friendship

**WARNING:** Very slight Shounen-ai

**Pairing:** RinHaru; RinTori; MakoHaru

**NOTE:** Dibuat untuk memuaskan hasrat fangirling author pada Matsuoka Rin. 3

Setting cerita di sekitar pertengahan bulan Maret, ketika musim semi telah datang dan cuaca cukup hangat untuk berenang.

* * *

Nitori tengah dalam hitungan keduapuluhlimanya, ketika sosok tinggi berambut merah memasuki kamar asramanya.

"Matsuoka-_senpai_!" Tidak sampai dua detik sebelum ia menyerukan nama senior yang sangat dikaguminya itu.

Yang dipanggil hanya menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, menatap _stopwatch_ yang tengah digenggam _kouhai_-nya itu. "Apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa!" Lekas Nitori menyembunyikan _stopwatch_ di tangannya ke balik punggungnya—yang sejujurnya sudah sangat terlambat.

Lawan bicaranya itu hanya mengangkat bahu tak acuh. Berjalan melewatinya untuk kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang empuknya dan berbaring dengan kedua tangan terlipat di belakang kepalanya. Helaan napas panjang terdengar kemudian.

Nitori tak menyia-nyiakan waktu barang sedetik pun untuk mengubah air mukanya menjadi ekspresi penuh cemas dan tanda tanya. "Ada apa, Matsuoka-_senpai_? Ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi? Ada masalah? Ada yang membuatmu kesal?'

Dan itu adalah satu di antara berbagai kesempatan ia terlihat seperti ibu-ibu tukang cemas yang terlalu mengkhawatirkan anaknya.

Walau, yah, tidak seperti itu. Hubungan mereka tidak seperti itu.

"Haru..." Matsuoka Rin akhirnya angkat bicara. Dapat terasa keengganan untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

_Lagi?_

"Kenapa dengan Nanase-_senpai_?" Nitori merutuk dirinya sendiri yang kini terdengar setengah hati untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Entah apa ia memang ingin dengar kelanjutannya atau tidak, tapi ia sudah terlanjur mendesak. Dan mundur sekarang hanya akan membuatnya terlihat seperti gadis pencemburu yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Atau mungkin memang tidak sepenuhnya salah.

Walau bagian 'gadis' itu jelas-jelas tidak benar.

Matsuoka Rin—yang dengan sangat tidak sensitifnya—hanya membalikkan badannya memunggungi Nitori. Helaan napas kembali terdengar.

Nitori perlu memisahkan isi kepalanya saat ini, antara pikirannya bahwa desahan napas Rin begitu enak didengar dan betapa _senpai_ kesayangannya itu sangat perlu untuk mengesampingkan eksistensi Nanase Haruka dalam hidupnya barang sejenak saja.

Ups. Apa ia bilang _senpai kesayangan_?

Yah, bukan rahasia lagi. Se-Samezuka juga tahu kalau duo Rin-Nitori ini hampir selalu bersama ke mana-mana. Yang diekori dan mengekori.

"_Ne_, Matsuoka-_senpai_..." Nitori mencoba peruntungannya. "Jika ada yang membuat suasana hatimu tidak nyaman, bagaimana kalau dilupakan barang sejenak? Kita bisa latihan fisik bersama. Atau pergi belanja. Atau jalan-jalan!" Seceria mungkin ia bicara.

Matsuoka Rin melirik sekilas melalui celah bahunya, tanpa menimpali hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan melambai memberi jawaban negatif pada ajakan Nitori.

Kali ini giliran Nitori yang menghela napas panjang. "_Senpai_. Tidak sesering ini kita mendapat hari libur tanpa latihan renang sama sekali. Klub diliburkan bukan tanpa alasan. Kita harus menikmati hari ini dan bersenang-senang!" Nitori kembali mencoba.

Tanpa diduga, kata 'renang' yang meluncur dari bibir Nitori barusan membuat Rin sedikit bereaksi. Kepalanya tertoleh pada Nitori yang dipunggunginya.

Kabar buruknya, raut tidak senang tersulam pada wajah perenang handal berambut merah itu.

Nitori mengerjap. Berusaha mengulang kalimatnya barusan dalam kepalanya, mencari alasan yang sekiranya dapat membuat mood _senpai_-nya itu memburuk. "A-Ada apa, _Senpai_?"

Bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, Matsuoka Rin memijit tengkuknya dan mendengus. "Siapkan bawaanmu."

"Eh?" Nitori kembali mengerjap. Penuh tanda tanya kali ini.

"Kita akan ke kolam renang, 'kan?" Rin melirik.

Lekas Nitori bangkit dari duduknya dan melompat girang. "Ba-Baik!"

.

.

* * *

Perjalanan menuju kolam renang umum yang dalam bayangan Nitori akan jadi sangat menyenangkan itu rupanya jadi sangat menyesalkan.

Siapa sangka (atau sebetulnya dari awal seharusnya ia sudah menyangka) bahwa Nanase Haruka yang semestinya jadi entitas paling tidak disinggung dalam hari libur Rin yang berharga ini, malah terlihat tengah asyik menghanduki rambutnya di ruang ganti kolam renang.

Nitori menarik lengan Rin dan memaksakan tawa. "Ma-Matsuoka-_senpai_! Aku baru ingat kalau di hari Minggu begini kolam di sini ramai sekali. _Senpai_ tidak ingin berenang di lautan manusia, 'kan? Kita pindah saja!"

Belum sempat Rin memberikan komentarnya, lengannya telah digamit oleh Nitori yang kini menyeretnya entah kemana. "Oi! Nitori!"

"Rin?"

Nitori membeku dari langkahnya ketika didengarnya suara yang tak begitu asing itu di belakang mereka. Seperti dirinya, Rin terhenti dari langkahnya.

Nitori tidak perlu menengok ke belakang untuk tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Makoto?" Rin melepaskan tangan Nitori yang menggamitnya. Kepalanya tertoleh pada sosok berambut cokelat kenari di belakang mereka.

Tachibana Makoto, dengan hanya celana renang yang dikenakannya, berdiri dua meter di belakang mereka dengan senyum di wajah ramahnya. "Aku tidak melihatmu tadi. Baru datang?" tanyanya.

_'Ya, dan akan segera pergi,' _batin Nitori. "_Senpai_! Kita akan ketinggalan bus jika tidak berangkat ke halte sekarang."

"Eh? Mau ke mana?" Makoto bertanya lagi tanpa prasangka. "Kalian baru saja datang, 'kan?"

"Haru?" Rin mengabaikan ucapan Nitori maupun pertanyaan Makoto.

Oh, tidak.

"Haru sedang di ruang ganti. Kami baru saja selesai di sini." Senyum hangat di wajah Makoto sama sekali tak membuat lumer ekspresi dingin di wajah Rin.

Rin melirik pada Nitori sekilas. Dan Nitori tahu apa artinya tanpa perlu diberitahu.

"Heh. Kebetulan sekali. Aku sedang ingin bertanding satu putaran dengannya." Rin kembali bicara pada Makoto. Barisan gigi tajamnya terlihat di antara seringainya.

Makoto menampakkan air muka khawatir. "Sudah tiga bulan lalu sejak kita bertemu, dan yang pertama kali kaulakukan saat bertemu dengan Haru adalah menantangnya bertanding? Yang benar saja." Ia menghela napas.

Rin mengedikkan bahunya tak acuh, berjalan melewati Makoto menuju ruang ganti. "Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan dengannya."

Nitori hanya lamat mendengar gumaman _senpai_-nya itu sebelum yang bersangkutan menghilang di antara kerumunan orang.

"Jangan khawatir. Haru dan Rin sudah menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman mereka." Seolah membaca pikiran Nitori, Makoto tersenyum padanya. "Rin hanya ingin berenang bersama Haru." Ia bicara soal situasi saat ini. Sungguh.

Tiba-tiba saja Nitori merasa canggung, dan berada di manapun selain di tempatnya berpijak saat ini akan jauh lebih baik. "A-ah... Benar." Ia balas tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, aku akan mendukung Matsuoka-_senpai_!" Lekas ia beranjak.

Yang, sayangnya, tak lebih dari satu meter ia melewati Makoto dan pemuda berambut cokelat kenari itu menahan lengannya. "Es krim rasa melon di sekitar sini terkenal enak. Mau coba?"

Nitori mengerutkan keningnya. Ia datang ke sini untuk menghabiskan waktu dan bersenang-senang dengan _senpai_ kesayangannya, bukan untuk makan es krim dengan orang lain. Digelengkannya kepalanya. "Aku tidak terlalu suka es krim. Lagipula, memangnya umm _Senpai_ tidak ingin melihat pertandingan mereka?"

"Aku sudah melihatnya lebih dari seratus kali." Makoto terkekeh pelan. "Kutraktir." Ia masih mendesak.

Jika bukan karena menangkap perubahan raut di wajah Makoto barusan, Nitori mungkin sudah menolak ajakannya itu lagi. Kali ini ia hanya mengangguk dan mengucapkan 'Un' lemah.

.

.

* * *

"Haru!" Suara nyaring Matsuoka Rin menyeruak di antara keramaian ruang ganti.

Yang dipanggil, kini telah mengenakan pakaiannya kembali, mengerjap kaget melihat sosok berambut merah itu berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Tanggalkan pakaianmu. Kita bertanding satu putaran." Pemilik gigi hiu dengan seringai penuh kepercayaan diri itu tak menunggu salam dari Haruka. "Free. Favoritmu," lanjut Rin dengan dagu terangkat congkak.

Haruka hanya terdiam dengan mata terbelalak seperti itu untuk beberapa saat berikutnya, sebelum akhirnya angkat bicara. "...Rin."

Rin memasuki ruang ganti dan menghampirinya, meloloskan singlet hitam dari kepalanya sendiri. "Apa yang kautunggu, Haru. Tanggalkan pakaianmu."

Beberapa pengunjung lain yang tengah berada di ruang ganti itu mulai menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Dan beberapa di antara mereka cukup punya pengetahuan di bidang olahraga renang tingkat SMA, untuk menyadari siapa dua orang yang tampaknya sebentar lagi akan terlibat dalam pertandingan panas ini.

_"Whoa, Matsuoka Rin dari Samezuka!"_

_"Kenapa aku baru sadar. Itu Nanase Haruka dari Iwatobi!"_

_"Yang didiskualifikasi karena memasukkan Matsuoka Rin dalam jajaran atlet yang bertanding untuk timnya di tingkat nasional bulan lalu!"_

Rin mengabaikan komentar-komentar di sekeliling mereka. Ditariknya kerah kemeja Haru, dan dibawanya wajah yang minim ekspresi itu dekat pada wajahnya sendiri. "Sudah tiga bulan berlalu sejak terakhir kita merasakan air bersama. Apa yang kautunggu lagi." Kilatan pada pupil merah si pemilik seringai congkak itu seolah menghipnotis Haruka.

Rin merasakan tangan Haruka yang kini mencengkeram tangannya dan membebaskan kerah kemejanya dari cengkeraman Rin. "Jangan menangis saat kau kalah." Haruka angkat bicara.

Tawa lantang terdengar sesaat setelah pupil merah itu terkerjap mendengar ucapan Haruka.

"Aku bukan anak-anak lagi, Haru." Rin masih tertawa. Sedetik kemudian, kerah kemeja Haruka kembali dicengkeramnya. "Dan berhenti mengungkit kejadian itu!" Kali ini volume suaranya merendah.

Haruka mengangkat bahu tak acuh, kembali menyingkirkan tangan Rin yang menginvasi zona privasinya. "Satu putaran saja. Sore ini ada pelajaran tambahan."

.

.

* * *

Nitori menjilat es krimnya dengan pandangan mata menerawang jauh ke depan. Menghela napas. "Apa Matsuoka-_senpai_ masih bertanding, ya?" bertanya seolah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Masih." Makoto tertawa kecil di sampingnya. "Mereka tidak akan puas dengan satu-dua putaran."

Desahan panjang terdengar dari mulut Nitori. "Haaaah. Dan di sini aku sudah membawa celana renang. Membayangkan hari ini akan asyik berenang seharian dengan Matsuoka-_senpai_." Dan ia baru menyadari bahwa orang yang sedang duduk di sampingnya itu bukan imajinasinya belaka. "Ma-Maksudku, kupikir aku akan berlatih renang dengan Matsuoka-_senpai_! A-Aku selalu ingin dilatih langsung olehnya! Bu-Bukan berarti aku tidak senang Matsuoka-_senpai_ bertemu dengan Nanase-_senpai_ atau semacamnya. Sungguh!" Lekas ia berusaha meluruskan. Atau menjelaskan. Atau keduanya.

Tawa renyah kembali terdengar dari mulut Makoto. Ditepuknya kepala Nitori. "Rin beruntung sekali punya _kouhai_ yang manis dan sangat perhatian sepertimu."

Berusaha menahan rembetan rona merah yang kini menjalari wajahnya, Nitori cepat berkilah, "A-Aku hanya ingin Matsuoka-_senpai_ bersantai di hari libur ini."

"Ya, ya." Makoto kembali menepuk-nepuk kepala Nitori. "Hal yang juga kurasakan untuk Haru pagi ini."

Dan Nitori tersentak. "... Eh?"

Makoto tersenyum. "Pagi ini kulihat Haru tidak bersemangat. Padahal ujian tengah semester baru saja selesai. Jadi kuputuskan untuk mengajaknya ke sini."

Nitori hanya menggumamkan 'Oh' pelan.

"Nagisa dan Rei sepertinya punya rencana sendiri. Jadi hanya aku dan Haru yang kemari," tambah Makoto masih dengan senyumnya.

"Hm... Matsuoka-_senpai_ juga tidak bersemangat pagi ini." Nitori mengaku. "Tapi kelihatannya ia sudah bersemangat sekarang." Tanpa sanggup ditutupinya, air muka kecewa nampak di wajahnya sebelum ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Makoto mengamatinya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menyuarakan kemungkinan dalam kepalanya. "Kau tidak senang Rin bertemu Haru di sini?"

"Bu-Bukan begitu!" Sontak Nitori menyangkal.

Makoto tersenyum teduh, mengucek rambut Nitori. "Atau mungkin, yang membuatmu tidak senang adalah karena bukan kau yang pada akhirnya membuat Rin bersemangat."

Dan Nitori tidak mampu menyangkal.

.

.

* * *

"Ada apa dengan pelajaran tambahanmu, Haru. Kau tidak keberatan tinggal kelas demi mimpimu mengalahkanku?" Dengus penuh persaingan meluncur dari mulut Rin saat lawan tandingnya itu tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menyudahi duel mereka.

"Bukan mimpi jika telah kulakukan beberapa kali, jika kauingat." Haru tak acuh.

"Heh. Arogan sekali. Keberuntunganmu tidak akan bertahan lama. Kita mulai lagi dalam lima menit." Rin meneguk Pocari Sweat-nya tak sabar. Kotak bento yang telah separuhnya tandas bertengger nyaman di pangkuannya.

Haruka menyuap onigiri isi makarel di tangannya tanpa menimpali. Dijawab atau tidak, keduanya tahu mereka tak akan berhenti sampai raga mereka lelah.

Mereka _tidak bisa_ berhenti.

.

.

.

* * *

"Bukankah ini sudah waktunya kita melihat keadaan mereka?" Nitori melihat arloji di tangannya. "Sudah lima jam. Dan semaniak apa pun Matsuoka-_senpai_ pada berenang, kurasa bertanding selama ini sudah lebih dari cukup."

Makoto bergumam ragu, melirik arlojinya sendiri. Oranye terang hadiah ulang tahunnya dari Haru, Nagisa, dan Rei yang atas ide Nagisa (pastinya), patungan memberinya hadiah di hari kelahirannya bulan November lalu.

"Lagipula, ini baru awal musim semi. Terlalu banyak di air malah tidak bagus untuk tubuh." Nitori mulai lagi.

Kali ini Makoto tak membantah. Menghela napas dan tersenyum, ia beranjak berdiri. "Ayo."

.

.

Nitori tidak pernah terlalu banyak bicara dengan seniornya yang lain di Samezuka. Di waktu senggangnya, ia berlatih renang atau melatih fisik. Jika tidak sendirian, dengan Rin. Kesehariannya berputar antara belajar dan berenang. Guru dan Rin. Yang, jelas, siapa pun lebih senang menghabiskan waktu dengan yang kedua ketimbang yang pertama.

Matsuoka Rin, Nitori menyadari, memiliki sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuat orang-orang tidak bisa membencinya seburuk apa pun perlakuan dan ucapan Rin pada mereka.

Pernah satu kali, Rin membentak anak perempuan di kelas sebelah yang mendesak untuk jadi pacarnya. Walaupun orang-orang berpendapat bahwa reaksi Rin terlalu berlebihan, namun pada akhirnya pendapat mereka selalu kembali pada: Gadis itu terlalu memaksa. Jelas Rin tidak suka.

Yang dengan kata lain, pada akhirnya mereka membenarkan Rin.

Tidak peduli seegois apa pun Rin, orang-orang di sekelilingnya tidak dapat menyalahkannya atas sikap seenaknya itu. Entah darimana rasa percaya itu datang, tapi pendapat mereka selalu berputar di: Rin pasti punya alasan sendiri.

Terjadi juga pada Mikoshiba-buchou, kalau boleh ia singgung.

Matsuoka tidak punya banyak teman dekat, tapi tidak ada yang tidak menyukainya. Mereka mungkin hanya terlalu takut untuk mendekat, atau merasa tidak pantas untuk mendekati Rin.

Paling tidak, itulah yang dulu dirasakan Nitori Ai'ichirou.

Ia yang tepersona pada kehebatan dan kekompakan Tim SD Iwatobi dalam pertandingan antar-prefektur bertahun-tahun lalu itu, sudah sangat mengagumi dan memuja Rin. Namun tentu saja, bersama anak-anak seusianya yang juga bertanding ataupun menonton pertandingan hari itu, tidak ada celah baginya untuk memasuki lingkup lingkaran Rin.

Satu sekolah dengan idolanya sejak kecil itu adalah suatu keajaiban baginya. Terlebih, satu kamar di asrama.

Keajaiban kecil itu telah memberinya ruang untuk memasuki ruang lingkup Rin. Dan ia cukup berbangga diri akan hal itu.

Jika bukan dirinya yang mendapat keberuntungan ini dan satu kamar dengan Rin, ia rasa siapa pun orangnya itu juga akan merasakan hal yang sama dengannya saat ini.

Dan ia merasa bersyukur bahwa ialah yang dipilih Dewi Keberuntungan tahun lalu.

Sebagian dari dirinya selalu merasa ada yang tidak benar dengan kondisi idolanya itu. Ia ingin membantu dan membenarkan apa yang salah.

Namun di sisi lain, rasa tak nyaman itu menggerogotinya. Perasaan kotor yang selalu berusaha ia redam dan kubur dalam-dalam. Tidak ingin menyadari. Tidak ingin mengetahui.

Baru setelah enam bulan berlalu, ia mengetahui wujud dari perasaan itu.

Perasaan yang bernama **Ketakutan**.

Tak bisa ia bayangkan sebelumnya, apa yang akan terjadi bila Matsuoka Rin kembali membuka hatinya bagi sahabat-sahabat lamanya. Apa yang akan terjadi jika Matsuoka Rin kembali ke sisi para sahabatnya.

_Ke sisi Nanase Haruka._

.

.

.

Nitori Ai'ichirou tidak pernah terlalu banyak bicara dengan orang lain di Samezuka.

Oleh karena itulah, kini ia yang berjalan bersisian dengan Tachibana Makoto merasa canggung.

Bukan hanya Makoto satu tingkat di atasnya dan ia cukup memiliki kompleks tersendiri pada senioritas, namun juga karena Makoto yang ini adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang dulu mengisi ruang lingkup Rin.

Hanya dengan berjalan di dekatnya seperti ini saja, Nitori merasa semua hal dalam dirinya akan nampak ke permukaan. Untuk seorang atlet renang sepertinya, merasa telanjang di hadapan seseorang di tengah hari begini padahal pakaiannya masih utuh di tubuhnya adalah hal yang tidak nyaman.

Ia tak tahu lagi alasannya ingin lekas menemukan Rin dan mengajak pulang _senpai_-nya itu. Untuk Rin atau dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak pernah bercerita tentang dirimu sendiri." Makoto melirik padanya dengan senyum yang tak pernah pupus di bibirnya.

Tentu saja. Nitori tidak berniat menjadi akrab dengan Makoto atau orang-orang lainnya dalam lingkaran masa lalu Rin. Ia ingin tahu sekaligus tidak ingin tahu tentang kebersamaan dan kedekatan Rin dengan sahabat-sahabat masa lalunya.

Rin yang sekarang sudah bukan lagi Matsuoka Rin milik mereka dulu.

Rin yang sekarang adalah Matsuoka Rin milik Akademi Samezuka. (tidak, ia tidak akan pernah berani dan merasa pantas untuk menyebut Rin miliknya)

Ryugazaki Rei juga.

Ia tidak begitu tahu detailnya, tapi sepertinya Rin bisa kembali berbaikan dengan para sahabat lamanya itu karena Ryugazaki Rei punya andil besar dalam mewujudkannya.

Terkadang Nitori merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri. Terlebih, saat ia melihat atau mendengar atau membayangkan Ryugazaki Rei.

Padahal yang selama ini selalu berkata ingin membuat Rin lebih baik, menyingkirkan hal-hal yang membuat Rin tidak senang, dan semacamnya, adalah dia. Tapi faktanya, tidak ada yang dilakukannya.

Ia tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh berusaha meluruskan masalah Rin dengan sahabat-sahabat lamanya itu. Ia hanya bertanya 'ada apa' tanpa pernah mencari tahu. Hanya menunjukkan rasa simpatik tanpa pernah mencoba untuk berbuat sesuatu.

Ia tidak pernah satu kali pun mendatangi Haruka dan lainnya seperti Rei mendatangi Rin.

_Ia tidak benar-benar berharap mereka akan kembali menjadi sahabat._

Ia tahu itu. Dan ia membenci dirinya yang seperti itu.

Berada sedekat ini dengan salah satu orang dari masa lalu Rin membuat dadanya seolah mau pecah. Seolah kebenaran yang menjijikan dan kotor dari dalam hatinya akan dikorek dan ditarik keluar hingga jantungnya terasa mau pecah.

"Kudengar Rin memanggilmu 'Nitori'." Makoto kembali angkat bicara. Sungguh luar biasa, mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama selama lima jam tanpa banyak kata-kata dan baru kali ini memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya..." Nitori membalas dengan senyuman canggung. "Nitori Ai'ichirou."

"Rin selalu bersikap seenaknya dan kadang terlalu egois... Kuharap kau betah jadi teman sekamarnya," kata Makoto lagi. Memperlihatkan air muka prihatin sekaligus penuh harap. "Dia tidak seperti kelihatannya. Tidak bermaksud buruk."

"Ya. Aku tahu." Nitori menimpali. Terlalu cepat bahkan untuk telinganya sendiri.

Makoto terdiam menatapnya dengan mata terkerjap.

"A-Ah. Matsuoka-_senpai_ memang selalu bersikap dingin, tapi sebetulnya dia orang yang saaaaangat baik. Aku tahu dia memungut kucing kecil saat hujan deras dan menyembunyikannya di gudang belakang sekolah karena tidak boleh membawa binatang ke dalam kamar. Setiap istirahat makan siang, Matsuoka-_senpai_ selalu membawakan sisa makarelnya untuk kucing kurus itu." Nitori menambahkan penuh semangat.

"He..." Makoto kembali tersenyum. "Kalau dengar makarel, aku jadi ingat Haru."

"Lalu pernah juga Matsuoka-_senpai_—Eh?" Nitori terhenti dari cerocosannya soal kebaikan hati idolanya itu. "... Nanase-_senpai_?" Ia antara ingin dengar dan tidak.

"Um. Haru sangat suka makarel."

...

Ah. Dan baru ia ingat kalau kucing kurus kecil itu berbulu hitam dan bermata safir. Nitori tertawa tanpa humor.

Makoto menoleh penuh tanya.

Haaah. Pada akhirnya, sekeras apa pun selama ini ia berusaha membuat Rin melupakan dan menginggalkan Nanase Haruka dan lainnya dalam kotak peti masa lalunya, rupanya sia-sia belaka. Sejak awal, tidak pernah sekali pun Rin melupakan dan menyingkirkan sahabat-sahabat lamanya itu dari kepalanya.

"Aku pernah dengar, Matsuoka-_senpai_ punya kebiasaan mengubur kenangan masa lalunya yang berharga di dalam tanah." Nitori membuka suaranya. "Untuk kemudian kelak digali kembali. Harta karun dari masa lalu itu."

Makoto tidak membantah, walau ia tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Nitori yang tiba-tiba saja tampak murung.

_Apa memang tidak mungkin membuat Rin melihat dirinya? _

Nitori baru menyadari tangan yang besar dan hangat itu di kepalanya ketika Makoto berkata, "Kau teman yang baik untuk Rin. Terima kasih."

Nitori mengangkat kepalanya. Kedua kelopak matanya melebar. Terima kasih? "Untuk apa?"

Dia yang tidak berusaha memperbaiki hubungan Rin dengan sahabat-sahabat lamanya itu. Yang hanya berharap Rin melupakan masa lalunya dan menyambut masa depan yang baru dengan Samezuka—dan dirinya. Untuk apa ucapan terima kasih itu?

"Untuk selalu berada di sisi Rin." Seolah mendengar isi hati Nitori, Makoto melanjutkan ucapannya. "Hal yang tidak bisa kami lakukan selama ini. Terima kasih."

Dan Nitori membenci senyuman penuh ketulusan itu.

Rasanya ingin menangis melihat betapa orang lain begitu tulus dan baik hati, sementara dirinya digerogoti perasaan kotor dan hina.

"Rin tidak pernah mengatakannya, kurasa?" Makoto kembali melanjutkan. "Tapi kurasa dia juga merasakan hal yang sama."

Nitori membuang muka. Semuanya terlalu menyesakkan.

"Tapi Matsuoka-_senpai_ tidak akan puas jika bukan kalian." Terutama... Nanase Haruka...

Makoto memperhatikan Nitori untuk beberapa saat. Kata-katanya lembutnya kembali terdengar beberapa saat kemudian, "Tidak ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang tergantikan. Tidak Haru, tidak juga kau."

Dan tanda tanya besar di kepala Nitori saat ini adalah, kenapa Makoto dapat dengan mudah menebak subjek utama dalam perasaan rendah diri Nitori ini.

...

Kalau dipikir, Nanase Haruka dan Tachibana Makoto...

"Kalau kau memang benar-benar tidak dianggapnya teman, Rin tidak akan membiarkanmu selalu bersamanya ke mana-mana, 'kan?" Makoto tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Baru kali ini dalam hidupnya, Nitori merasa ingin menangis di hadapan orang lain selain Rin.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hatsyiii!"

Haruka melirik pada sosok berambut merah yang tengah menyusut hidungnya tak jauh darinya.

"Karmamu karena ngotot melanjutkan pertandingan," ujar Haruka datar seraya mengancingkan kemejanya.

"Ini adalah duel. Duel!" Matsuoka Rin menggosok rambut merahnya yang masih basah dengan handuk kecil. "Keh. Siapa yang mau kalah darimu."

"Pada akhirnya tetap seri." Haruka bergumam tak puas.

Rin mendengus. "Kita akan lanjutkan ini lain kali."

"Tentu. Dan akan dilanjutkan sekarang juga jika bukan karena kau kena flu." Haruka menimpali sekenanya.

"HAA?! Kau mau bilang pertandingan ini berhenti gara-gara aku? Siapa yang flu! HATSYIII!"

Hening.

Haruka menghela napas panjang. Dihampirinya Rin yang masih menghanduki rambut basahnya. "Kita akan berenang lagi setelah cuacanya lebih hangat."

Satu meter adalah jarak terwajar orang lain mendekat pada Matsuoka Rin jika bukan ia sendiri yang mendekat pada mereka. Dan menyempitnya jarak antara ia dan Nanase Haruka saat ini sedikit banyak membuatnya canggung. "A-Apa?" Rin memaksakan intonasi jengkel.

Haruka berhenti tepat di hadapannya. menatapnya lurus-lurus.

Rin masih bergeming di tempatnya berdiri.

Sebelah tangan Haruka terjulur tiba-tiba. Memukul pelan abdomen Rin dengan kepalan tangannya yang menggenggam sesuatu.

Rin menunduk untuk melihat apa itu.

"... Ponselku?" Rin tak menyembunyikan ketidakmengertiannya.

"Kumasukkan nomorku, Makoto, dan Nagisa." Haru tak melepaskan pandangannya dari kepingan rubi dalam soket mata wajah tampan dengan garis muka sempurna di hadapannya. "Kau hanya menyimpan nomor Rei."

Rin mengerjap dan terbelalak.

Raut muka Haruka yang tampak tidak senang itu membuatnya ingin tertawa sekaligus memeluk sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu. Tapi tentu saja, seorang Matsuoka Rin tidak memeluk orang semudah itu.

"Aku menyimpan nomor si kacamata itu bukan karena aku ingin. Karena kebetulan saja sudah ada di sana sejak..." Kalimatnya terhenti sejenak sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan, "enam bulan lalu itu."

Ia dan Haruka sama-sama tahu yang ia maksud.

Suatu hal yang tidak mungkinkah untuk Rin sekadar menghubungi Haruka dalam satu-dua kesempatan di kala senggang?

Tampaknya demikian. Mengingat yang mereka bicarakan setiap kali bertemu hanya soal renang dan berduel.

Rin memijat tengkuknya, membuang pandangan. "Lagipula, kalau Makoto saja punya nomorku, aku yakin Nagisa juga punya."

Dan ia tidak menyebut Haruka.

Haruka hanya menatapnya tanpa kata-kata.

Senyap melingkupi keduanya untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Haruka memindahkan ponsel hitam metalik di tangannya ke tangan Rin. "Hubungi aku saat cuaca semakin hangat. Pertandingan hari ini belum selesai."

.

.

.

* * *

"Heee? Hebat sekali! Latihan pernapasan dengan menahan napas selama mungin itu memang kudengar cukup efektif jika diterapkan dengan benar." Makoto bicara penuh antusiasme.

"Um... Aku baru mulai beberapa hari ini. Menirunya dari salah satu biografi atlet renang favoritku." Nitori merasa malu dipuji seperti itu. Lagi-lagi wajahnya memerah.

"Jadi karena itu kau selalu membawa _stopwatch_ kemanapun sekarang?" Makoto tidak mengindahkan rona malu di wajah lawan bicaranya itu.

"_Stopwatch_?" Suara lain yang menyeruak di udara membuat keduanya sontak memalingkan wajah ke arah sumber suara.

"Matsuoka-_senpai_!" Nitori tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya kembali bertemu dengan _senpai_ kesayangannya itu.

"Rin! Haru! Bagaimana pertandingannya?" Makoto tersenyum. Ia tidak sungguh-sungguh bertanya, siapa pun tahu. Berapa kali pun bertanding, hasilnya tetap sama. Seri. Dan ia sudah hapal benar akan hal itu.

Nanase Haruka menampakkan air muka tidak puas, seperti halnya Rin di sebelahnya. Tapi Rin-lah yang angkat bicara dan berkata congkak, "Akan diselesaikan lain kali. Ha!"

Makoto terkekeh pelan. Ia sudah mengira.

"Kalau kuingat, tadi pagi juga kulihat kau sedang memegang _stopwatch_." Rin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Nitori yang berdiri di belakang Makoto. "Apa yang kaulakukan?"

Nitori terkesiap. "Ti-Tidak! Bukan apa-apa!" Ia sudah malu setengah mati dipuji Makoto. Tak bisa dibayangkannya apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya sendiri jika Rin yang memujinya.

Walau sebetulnya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkannya karena Matsuoka Rin hampir tidak pernah (kalau tidak mau dibilang tidak pernah) menyanjung orang lain.

Makoto tertawa, sementara Rin menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. "Kau memberitahu Makoto tapi tidak mau memberitahuku?"

"Bu-Bukan begitu! Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud begitu, Matsuoka-_senpai_!" Nitori kalang kabut dan mulai meracau entah kemana. Tidak ingin mengecewakan idolanya itu tapi juga tak ingin membuka latihan rahasianya saking malunya.

Makoto yang menyimak percakapan mereka menghabiskan sisa tawanya dan melirik pada Haruka yang bergeming di tempatnya berdiri. "_Otsukare_, Haru..." Ia berujar lembut.

Haruka mengerjap, hanya untuk sedetik kemudian membuang muka seperti biasa. Makoto kembali tertawa kecil.

"Oi, Haru." Rin menoleh pada Haruka lagi, mengabaikan racauan _kouhai_-nya yang entah sedang bicara apa.

Haruka melirik padanya, mendengarkan apa pun yang akan dikatakan rival egoisnya itu.

"Sampai bertemu lagi dalam duel selanjutnya."

Jika ada Nagisa di sana saat ini, anak itu pasti sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau demam." Makoto menyentuh kening Haruka penuh kekhawatiran.

Bagaimana tidak. Lima jam berada di dalam air di awal musim semi (dan hanya beristirahat sejenak untuk makan siang), tentu saja akan membuat tubuh siapa pun bereaksi seperti ini.

Haruka menyingkirkan tangan Makoto yang hangat dari keningnya. "Tidak demam," kilahnya. Yang, tentu saja, tidak dipercaya kawan karibnya itu.

"Haru...! Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu sendiri." Makoto mendesah panjang. Bagaimanapun, ia tahu Nanase Haruka ini sangat keras kepala dan hanya akan melakukan yang ingin dilakukannya.

Terlebih jika hal tersebut menyangkut dua hal: Air. Dan Matsuoka Rin.

Kombinasi fatal dari keduanya: Berenang bersama Matsuoka Rin.

"Dia yang flu. Aku tidak." Haruka menggosok hidungnya, seolah dengan bicara begitu akan menghentikan kekhawatiran Makoto padanya.

"Haaaah. Kalian berdua memang benar-benar..." Makoto tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, mendesah lagi. "...Kalau begini terus, aku tidak akan heran jika suatu saat kau dan dia mati tenggelam karena berenang tanpa henti."

Keduanya sama-sama tahu. Haruka dan Rin _tidak bisa_ berhenti.

Haruka dan Rin bisa _mati_ jika _berhenti_.

Haruka menatapnya cukup lama sebelum akhirnya angkat bicara pelan, "Tidak akan terjadi selama ada kau."

Makoto terbelalak.

"Ayo pulang." Haru berbalik dan kembali mengayun langkahnya tanpa menunggu jawabannya.

Senyum lebar merekah di wajah Makoto saat ia melangkah menyusul Haruka. "_Ne_, Haru. Kurasa aku dan Nitori bisa jadi teman akrab."

Haruka melirik padanya, menunggunya menjelaskan.

"Karena aku dan Nitori akan selalu menunggu Haru dan Rin di pinggir kolam saat kalian berenang." Makoto berkata riang.

Haruka bergumam tanpa berkomentar.

_._

_._

_Dan akan selalu menjulurkan tangan kapan pun kalian sudah merasa lelah._

_._

_._

_._

***END***

* * *

**End Note:**

Saya sangat suka Rin, shipper RinHaru, dan fanfic ini dibuat untuk siapa saja yang juga suka keduanya. Komentar berisi flame pada pairing maupun tokoh tidak akan digubris.

Daaaan, udah lama banget vakum dari dunia menulis. Semakin dibaca, semakin kurang puas sama fic ini. Tapi yaa biarlah. Anggap aja pendongkrak semangat buat fic berikutnya. Haha...


End file.
